Foxfire: The Untold Story
by smschwa29
Summary: Maddy is busily planning her future at Brown College, then Legs waltzed in and changed her entire world. Can Maddy and the rest of the "girls who run with foxes" deal with the changes? Will Maddy accept her newfound feelings and greet troubled thoughts? Will Legs stay? find out...
1. chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Maddy rose from her half squatted-kneeling position. She had her camera in her hand, the one she always carried. She had just taken a picture of her boyfriend Cody, and was hiding her smirk from him as she turned around to put her camera in her bag, with her newly developed picture of the naked Cody. Cody noticed her smirk. He started to dress himself, after posing nude for their portfolio to Brown; he said "What is the smirk about, Maddy?" She smiled wider and said, "Nothing, just thinking about how I can't wait to publish my photos in my portfolio, and interestingly enough, they will have my nude, and exceptionally endowed boyfriend in them." Laughing, she jogged past him as he turned to follow her up the hill. He caught up with her and caught her arm "You know, Brown will love my perfect ass!" and with that, gave her a quick kiss before brushing past her and running up the hill to the road. He turned around and yelled to her "you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Maddy just shook her head and jogged to meet up with him. Racing him to the road, they laughing put on their roller blades, blading to the highschool./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she and Cody headed for the high school, Maddy had her life set, she thought to herself. She had a great boyfriend, great parents, and a wonderful and almost guaranteed full ride to Brown next year if she could just get her portfolio finished. She had it all figured out. Everyone in the school were her subjects, her models for her photographs. She didn't need to understand them, just as they didn't understand her. She was beyond that. Past that on to higher and further horizons. She had time only for her Art portfolio and her boyfriend and that was it. She didn't know her life would change in just a short amount of time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maddy said goodbye to Cody at his locker, and then rollerbladed past a senior girl, a Goldie, as she had her head hung down in her locker as he leaned into it. Maddy thought she was probably hung over or high. Maddy flipped around, skating backwards as she pulled her camera out and captured Goldie grimacing as she leaned out far enough to take a quesy breath before closing her locker and leaning against it again. Finally making it to her locker, Maddy took off her blades, shoved them in the locker and rushed to her class. She walked into her biology class and sat down next to her lab partner Patrick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Today was pigs. Not just looking and talking about the anatomy of pigs, but dissection of little piglets. The room smelled of dead preservatives, and a faint smell of Pharm aldehyde. She knew Patrick was squeamish, but she was really more worried about the red-headed girl two desks up; Rita./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rita was a small, short farm girl who raised animals on their farm. What they did with the animals after a certain age, she didn't know, but she knew Rita knew less than she did. Rita was tree hugging, defend the animals, they have souls, type of girl. Every living thing was her friend, especially animals. She didn't see them as food, experiments or dissections for biology. So when Mr. Buttinger, the Biology teacher put a piglet in front of each of them, Maddy knew what to expect, and felt a pang of sympathy for Rita./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rita was holding back the tears and sobs as she saw the poor creature in front of her. Rita blinked back the tears, and shakily whispered, "I can't do this". Buttinger, hearing her handed her a scalpel and took her hand and guided it to the pig and said "It is a requirement of this Biology Class. If you cannot complete the assignment then you will serve detention after school." Rita, horrified, pleaded "Oh, please don't make me stay after school. I know this is a requirement, but I just cannot do this." Buttinger smirked. He knew very well Rita couldn't do this dissection. And he was counting on it. He wanted a new piece of meat. Since Violet, he had had no interactions with other students, and Violet's more womanly features were beginning to wear off for him. He need young, supple, fresh innocence. He needed it fast, he was becoming rather hot and bothered just thinking about it. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy himself today. Pushing this thought out of his head, he said "Class, begin dissection of the sternum of the pig. Then work your way down to the stomach, with one smooth cut. Rita, dear, I will see you after school. You are dismissed from my class."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rita, grimacing, knowing what awaited her, got up out of her seat and ran towards the classroom door. She stopped short, when she saw a new girl, young woman, really standing in the door way. She was tall, but not overly tall. She was lanky and muscular, but not overly so. She has long legs and long arms, but her body matched so well together, that if not for the short wavy hair that came to just above her shoulders and her grim, and glaring eyes, she would have looked like a very pretty model. Her mouth was set in a hard line as she stared at Buttinger. She slowly dropped her gaze to the table with the pig, and glanced at Rita's face. She held her hand out to Rita, holding it there, as if asking her to decide something. Rita glanced up at her briefly then swung a glance back behind her across her classmates' faces and to her teacher. She saw his face and flinched. Quickly turning around back to this mysterious girl, she laid her hand in the girl's. Rita was tugged behind her out of the room. The girl closed the door after her. But not before motioning Rita down the hall to the doors leading outside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Legs, as the new girl was called, walked further into the classroom. She noticed a fire pull alarm on the wall and walked slowly toward it. Buttinger, not liking the look of this girl, said "Who do you think you are, young lady? Barging into my classroom like this?!" Legs, not caring what he said, kept her head held high, her chin jutting out, challenging him. Silently, she glanced around the room, until her gaze fell on a girl, not far from the door. The girl was watching Legs intently, searching Leg's eyes for an answer as to who she was, but also, admiration for what she was doing. Buttinger was getting my irritated. He repeated his questions again, with more authority. "Young Lady, I am the teacher of this class room! Who do you think you are? You need to sit down, now! Or I will get the principal." Legs steadily fixed her gaze on him, and kept walking to the side of the room, staring into each of the faces of the young teenagers in the room. Leg's gaze landed curiously on a Maddy. Legs looked her up and down, and with one final sweep of the girl, she landed on her face, taking in her long curly dark auburn hair and her fine nose. Maddy smiled unsurely as Legs looked her up and down. Legs's eyes finally rested on the girl's dark brown eyes. Legs' eyes kept the girl's stare for only a moment. But, in that moment, Legs saw something, a flicker of burning curiosity and something she couldn't quite put a finger on. It startled her but very much intrigued her. Maddy's gaze wavered briefly when she glanced at the wall with the fire alarm and then back to Legs. Knowing she didn't have much time before Buttinger decided to get impatient with her after she never responded, she reached across another girl and her lab partner, Mike, to the Fire alarm and pulled. Water poured out of the sprinklers, all over the students. Legs, chuckled, watching students jump up and block Buttinger from getting near her as they were frantic to get somewhere out of the water. Legs glanced back at Maddy again catching her eye, and smirked, then with a wink, and a finger pointed at her, motioned for her to follow her out of the room and down the hall to the doors waiting to open to the outside world. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Legs watched as all the students filing out of the school after the alarm blared through-out the halls and classrooms. She scanned the crowd looking at the confused and excited faces. She didn't see the mysterious girl that stared into her eyes moments ago. She smiled slightly, half hoping to meet her outside. She had seen many strange faces and small towns in her journey through the states, but nothing had caught her eye like this girl's eyes. Something intriguing and sweet lay underneath those eyes.

She walked quickly and deftly through the onrush of teens and confused teachers to the doors leading outside. She walked through the doors and glanced around. She found herself catching her breath as she spotted Maddy and Rita around the corner whispering and talking quietly by the bleachers. They didn't see her coming until she finally stood right behind Maddy and said "Hey". The two girls spun around in surprise; startled but relieved when it was just her.

Rita stared at her, amazed. "That….was…Phenomenal! You were such a bad ass in there! Holy cow! I am so on fire right now!" Laughing with glee and excitement, Rita was hopping around and dancing. Maddy smiled a small smile at Rita, and then moved her gaze to Legs, staring abashedly at her. Legs met her stare unflinchingly. Maddy said "How did you do all of that? How did you face him down like that?" A grim look on her face, Legs said "I stood up for Rita, as should you and every girl who has to go through that kind of sick abuse." Maddy looked down, feeling ashamed, and slightly sad that she disappointed Legs and not knowing why she felt that way.

Rita, breaking the silence, thrust her fists into the sky. Shouting" "FUCKING AWESOME! I am a Warrior!" Laughing quietly, Legs reached into her pocket and brought a cigarette to her lips. Flicking her lighter open she lit the cigarette, breathing in deeply, and blowing the smoke into the air. Rita brought her hand to her mouth, stifling her giggles as she watched Legs smoking. Rita said "Can I have one?" Legs held the pack out to her and Rita put the cigarette in her mouth, as Legs lit it for her. Rita, smoking like she had smoked a few before, stood next to Legs, and Maddy just smiling. Life was good.

Maddy stared at Legs, trying hard not to look uncool or rude but, not sure how to take her eyes off of Legs and her lips puffing on the cigarette. Legs glanced at Maddy, catching her eyes. Staring at her for a long moment, Legs held the cigarette out for her. Maddy slowly shook her head nervously, smiling not wanting to offend her. Legs leaned in slowly towards Maddy, staring at her, boldly as if looking right through her. Legs continued to move slowly in and still holding Maddy's gaze and finally reached to the side of her and put the cigarette out on the bleacher. Maddy's breath caught nervously and swallowing slowing, breathed a sigh when Legs moved away. Legs chuckled to herself, bend down and put her cigarettes in her combat boot. Noticing the crowd moving back into the school and Mr. Buttinger looking around furiously for them, Legs looked at Maddy again and Maddy glanced around until she found Buttinger starting towards them. Maddy hurriedly said, "Let's get out of here" Rita, Maddy turned around and started walking away from the school towards the road. Rita skipping alongside Maddy and Legs said, "We should hang out today, like find a secret hide out or place to be for the rest of the day. My mom is going to flip shit when she finds out I skipped school. I definitely can't go home. Maddy nodded listening, and said "My parents don't care, but they will ask questions. Maddy looked briefly at Legs, and not knowing why, but felt the urge to keep Legs with them another day, said "Well, I know of this abandoned house towards the edge of town, just inside the old Woods near the old Mill." No one uses it anymore and everyone stays away from it, except for the occasional vagrant." Turning and looking at Legs, hoping Legs would agree, Legs glanced briefly at her, smiling and nodded her head in agreement.

Maddy breathed a small sigh of relief. She bumped into Legs, shoving her playfully and laughing with Rita as they walked towards the edge of town.


End file.
